Diary
by Darth gryph
Summary: The diary of a young man whos struggle to reclaim true love drives him to the brink of insanity. No names are mentioned, but Im sure most of you will figure out who the writer is by the end of the first entry/chapter. (critsism/flames wanted/needed)
1. Chapter 1

Oh, how to express my infinate joy! I simply have no words for the state of happiness I am in. Today was perfect. The weather was calm and warm, with a sweet breeze to blow about the subtle scents of the flowers that have most recently begun to bloom. The picnic was perfect, just me and my beloved in a green feild that seemed to go on forever. And our first kiss, her lips like soft rose petals agains my own. What more could any mortal soul possibly desire?   
My eye, the left one, has been acting up again. It does this from time to time when my beloved is not near, but it is of little concequence. The minor irritation is but a grain of discomfort in a great ocean of happiness. Yet still, there is something...  
Superstition is getting the best of me. How on earth could a minor eye irritation have any sort of prophetic abilities? Nothing short of death could hurt me now, my life is perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

I supose I was wrong, my life was not quite as compleate as I had thought. There was one more detail that will make it perfect, and that is to take place in just three short months!  
We are engaged.  
What more can I say? After months of cowardice on my part, after so many nights hoping and wishing and fearing she would say no, I asked her. She agreed.   
My eye has begun to throb again, folish of me to mention really. It has been getting worse recently, but I do not worry. It never hurts when I am with my love, and soon we shall be married  
The wedding will be in three months, or 91 days, or 2181 hours, or 131- oh how I count the seconds that go by, my anticipation building as each precious moment passes, another instant closer to our union.   
Perfection, in the most literal sense of the word, is the only way to describe my life in its current state.  
But still, my eye.... 


	3. Chapter 3

I have not written in some time, for my scedule has become quite hectic. I had no idea how complex an event a wedding is! Checking once, twice, thrice, and then checking everything once more to be sure each and every detail is perfect for my Fiancee, for nothing less then perfection will do for our special day. Nothing less.  
Those who have not found true love as of yet might see all this as a hastle, but I would do it all a thousand times over just to see her smile. To me, this whole ordeal is nothing, a miniscule price near unconparable to the conpleatness my beloved brings to me every time she is near.  
The wedding is tomorrow, rain or shine. Or sleet and hail for that matter, there is nothing that could keep me away from our union.   
My dratted left eye has been acting up, worse then ever. I shall have to see a doctor about it soon. But its only an irritation. Nothing more.  
Nothing more then an irritation. That is what my mind is telling me, so why is it my heart feels differently? 


	4. Chapter 4

Gone.  
She is gone, and so am I. How can I continue to exist when half of my soul has been ripped from me so violently? How can I survive wih the knowledge that the only one capable of making me compleat has been ripped from my armbs mear seconds from our union?   
How?   
My tears have made the paper moist, and it is becoming difficult to write. But for what little releif it offers from the searing ocean of pain that has decended upon me, I shall continue.   
The doctors have told me the disease she has been struck by was incurable, and that even if we had known we could not have stopped it, nor even delay its progress.  
Oh, how can I go on! My love is gone, and soon, I realize, my life will follow. 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three days, three days since that unimaginable loss, three days since my soul was last conpleat, three days since I last truely lived.  
Since she died...  
My eye has been worrying me recently. No, that does not accurately describe the feeling. It is more as if my eye has been worrying about me, as perpostorous as that must sound. I really cant describe it properly, it is as if it wishes me to go on...  
But how can I go on, without, without her?  
The strangest thing has just occured. As I looked up from my writing for the mearest moment, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, the left one, coincidentialy enough. It seemed to be a giant stone tablet, taller them myself with dimentions quite similar to a playing card. It had a picture carved into it, of, of....  
It must have been a trick of the light. It is gone now, whatever it was. How on earth could a giant stone tablet with a picture of my wife have appeared like magic in the center of my study anyways?  
Magic...  
She always said she beleived in magic. What if...  
I have nothing to loose now, so why not try? 


	6. Disclaimer

Diclaimer  
  
This is for anyone who for some rather peculiar reason that I myself can not truely comprehend the logic behind beleives that I own Yu Gi Oh, any of the characters in Yu Gi Oh, or most of the plot being used in this fan fiction. Beleive it or not, (preferably the former) I dont. 


	7. Chapter 6

For the first time in four days now, I awoke with a glimmer of hope. If she could beleive in magic, then I can too, and there must be some way with which I can use it to bring her back, all I need to do is find it.   
I shall be going to the library today to start my reaserch. I do not beleive my private one will have the texts I need, but I am well aquanted with the university library nearby. I have often used its resources to vanquish my curiosities in the past.   
But this is no minor curiostity, this is true love. 


	8. Chapter 7

After seventeen hours of reaserch I was told to go home and rest, but how can I sleep knowing that every second I spend away from those near forgoten volumes of ancient magic is another second before I can be reunited with my beloved wife? Still, perhaps my mind is in need of some repose, I supose I must sleep eventualy.  
Tomorrow I will book a flight to England, so I can examin the local midevil literature in hope that I can find some shread of a spell that will help. There are many other places with rich magical histories, but this is one of the few I will be able to effectivly reaserch without learning a fith language, and the Japaneese, ancient greek, german, and other language courses I have enroled in will not be starting for another three months.   
Three months, I only hope I will be able to find my love before then, I do not know if i can survive that long without her...  
  
((Authors note- the four languages he knows already are, in my mind, English, french, latin and hiroglyphic(Ancient Egyptian))) 


	9. Chapter 8

((Argh! Ive been reading to many funny fics lately *must...get..into...serious...frame...of...mind....* Anyways, this one is dedicated to all those Bakura fans out there, hope you like it!))  
  
  
  
The morning here was rather a waste of time. I have had the misfortune of arriving on a Sunday, and the library I wished to visit is closed until tomorrow.   
Another day without my love.  
As I walked back to my hotel, a rather dreary place created to resemble a midevil castle, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a searing pain in my eye, which I am quite certain was a warning. When I looked up, whatever had caused the flash of cautiounary pain was gone, and I was left rather dazed in the middle of the street I had been on, alone save for a husband and wife holding their child up to a store window, so he could gaze upon the toys layed out in the display.  
How happy they looked...  
The father was tossleing his son's angel white hair, as proud as a parent could be. The mother smiled happily at the two, motioning that they should move on.  
How long will it be until I can be reunited with my wife? 


	10. Chapter 9

The magic I have found here is of no use. Just three days here has convinced me that almost evry spell in this country is either a fake or has no relation to what I need to do in order to live again. Resurection is simply not a part of this culture.  
Which means three days have gone to waste... Three days that I could have used to help her, three days! Three days...  
How. How could I have done this! I should have known I would find nothing! I should have known!   
No, beating upon myself will do nothing for my love. I must try again.  
  
  
((Okay, Im planning on doing Japan next, so if anyone feels like giving me some info on Japaneese magic, I would be incredibly grateful. Post any sites you know with reveiws. CRITISISM FOR THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THE OTHERS IS WANTED!!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE!!!)) 


	11. Chapter 10

((*Ish dizzy* I think Im going to have to pause this story for a few days. Ive noticed that my ideas are getting weaker and weaker, and I really need a few days off before continuing. This will probably be the last one up for awhile...))  
  
As I write this, my plane is climbing steadily higher on its way to Japan. I have had only three months of lessons on the language, but my late father has aquantances there that I can go to for translation if necesary.   
Japan, the tenth country on my journy, my only hope is that it is the last.   
Not that my travels have been fruitles, I have found many a spell that has seemed to function, and many ways to send a message across to the deceised, but no effective way of truely receiving a message...  
A message, one word from my beloved, what I wouldnt do...  
How I keep going is beyond me, as most every moment without her is tourture, the sinister reverse of our life together.   
Then I remember her smile, her face, her laugh. She was the one who taught me to love my life, and I have vowed to honour that lesson, even if she is...  
I will find a way to bring her back, whatever the cost. 


End file.
